Pidiendo la mano de Gray-sama
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: Gray sabía que había cosas que no sabía, miles de ellas, él lo entendía y su problema no era el no saberlo todo; de hecho estaba bien con ello. Solo que él esperaba al menos saber que estaba comprometido o haber aceptado antes de que pidieran su mano. En fin, lo único que ahora Gray pediría, sería enterarse de su boda al menos con un día de anticipación.


Hola a todos los que dieron el clic para entrar a esta historia.

Antes que empiecen a leer, quiero confesarles que no tengo mucho tiempo conociendo de Fairy tail. La verdad es que estaba viéndolo por primera vez cuando vi en los estrenos el primer capitulo de la continuación en abril, ahora ya me puse al corriente y estoy esperando el próximo capitulo que estará el viernes, como muchos pienso yo. El manga lo estoy leyendo también, los capítulos mas actuales, sin embargo, estoy leyéndolo también desde el principio; raro, lo sé ._.

Bueno, el punto es que mientras lo veía, me iba enamorando de varias parejas y la verdad es que el Gruvia es una de las que me flechó al instante. No me culpen, a mi parecer es adorable, así que sí, grite de felicidad y tristeza en los mangas 393 y 394.

Con lo anterior, no es necesario decir que es lo primero que publico de Fairy tail, así que los dejo leer y espero sus opiniones.

Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

.

.

.

Gray acababa de estacionar el auto frente a su casa. Se bajó de él, con un folder en la mano. Venia de tomar fotografías de sus esculturas en su estudio, ya que se las mostraría a una famosa artista que siempre había admirado.

Saco las llaves de la puerta de su bolsillo, y antes de abrir, sonrió con autosuficiencia y felicidad real. Al fin lograría su sueño de que su arte se exhibiera en aquella famosa galería que pertenecía a Ultear, la hija de su ejemplo a seguir, Ur.

Entro a su hogar, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Podría haber jurado que una vocecita le grito "huye" para después desvanecerse. Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco.

Anuncio su llegada, sin embargo, nadie respondió. Bueno, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse extrañas, pensó. Miró su reloj, sus padres ya deberían de haber llegado. Con paso lento y recordando aquella vocecilla que había escuchado, se adentró a la sala.

_Debió haber obedecido a la voz._

En la sala estaban sus padres conversando entre ellos, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, algo sobresalía de aquel cuadro en el que dos personas charlaban entre ellos. Para ser específicos, se trataba de su novia autoproclamada hace un par de años y oficial hace cinco meses. Sí, Juvia Loxar estaba en una esquina de la sala, haciendo gestos raros. Seguramente una de sus fantasías, concluyo el Fullbuster. ¡Ah!, pero su día no podía ser tan perfecto ¿cierto?, frente a él, justo enfrente, cara a cara pero a cierta distancia, se encontraba "ese chico", el primo sobreprotector de Juvia y quien en algunas ocasiones le había dado unas palizas por ser un idiota que no veía lo valiosa que Juvia era. De acuerdo, aceptaba que había sido un gran tonto durante mucho tiempo, pero reconoció sus errores y conoció a la chica mejor.

-Juvia, no me dijiste que vendrías—se fue directo hacia la chica, no saludo, no hizo contacto visual con nadie, solo se acercó a su novia como si fuera la única que estaba ahí. —hey, Juvia

-Ignorado—se burló Gajeel con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Hijo, me alegra que hayas llegado—su madre se acercó y le beso la mejilla. —Juvia tiene tiempo aquí

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que llegaría tarde a casa

-Sí, ella lo sabe—dijo su padre. —dijo que quería tratar un asunto delicado con nosotros

-¿Qué asunto?—cuestiono un poco desconfiado por el concepto que Juvia tenía de "delicado".

Su padre se encogió de hombros. Miro a su madre, ella simplemente le sonrió.

-Solo confórmate con saber que es algo importante, Stripper

-¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?—pregunto con una venita saltada en la frente. Hace tiempo que había dejado de desnudarse inconscientemente, bueno, al menos lo controlaba mejor.

-Acompañando a la mujer de agua—respondió con obviedad.

-Juvia acepta a Gray-sama como su esposo

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a la chica, quien tenía sus manos sobre su respectiva mejilla, ambas con un color carmesí en ellas.

Mika sonrió enternecida por aquello.

-Juvia, Gray está aquí

La señora Fullbuster se había acercado a la chica, para zarandearla con suavidad por los hombros. Juvia reacciono y se avergonzó al ver las miradas sobre ella.

-Juvia lo siente, Mika-sama y Silver-sama, Juvia estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que palabras usar—les dedico una amplia sonrisa a los presentes, una que logro sonrojar levemente a su novio, quien solo volteo a otro lado. —pero ahora Juvia lo sabe

-Bien, ¿y de que trata?—cuestiono Silver, lleno de curiosidad.

-Juvia les pide que se sienten, por favor

La expresión seria que la joven de cabellos azules tenía ahora que estaba frente a sus padres, le asustaba de sobremanera al Fullbuster hijo, en realidad lo hacía, y claro que sumándole el hecho que desde que había reaccionado de sus ya comunes fantasías lo había ignorado, eso era de temer. Y es que la chica nunca lo ignoraba, ¡jamás!, y entonces ahí fue donde se preocupó. ¿Qué tal si Juvia quería dejarlo?, es decir, eso es algo delicado ¿no?, lo es ¿cierto? El chico negó con la cabeza, sacando esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza. Ellos estaban bien, tenían una relación estable, él era un buen novio que le cumplía todos sus caprichos, no había que temer.

Gray se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Gajeel con intención de preguntar. Bueno, él no podía ignorar sus temores tan fácilmente.

-Gajeel, ¿también estas en esto?—cuestiono, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado.

El chico de los piercings solo encogió los hombros con expresión aburrida.

-La chica es terca cuando se lo propone, desnudista

Gray rodo los ojos con decepción por la respuesta que había obtenido, esperaba un sí o un no que le diera la posibilidad de seguir el interrogatorio y resolver sus dudas.

Resignado a esperar a que su novia hablara para saber de qué trataba todo ese asunto, se sentó en el sofá más pequeño de la sala mientras veía el espectáculo que su novia- al parecer- estaba a punto de dar frente a sus padres.

-Silver-sama, Mika-sama—los nombro con cariño, ya los conocía desde hace tiempo y obviamente le tenía aprecio a ambos, por las grandes personas que eran y por ser padres de Gray. —Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es lo más importante para ustedes—La chica hizo una pausa para ponerle algo de dramatismo. —Juvia sabe que es difícil para ustedes dejar ir a su único hijo

-Ve al punto, Juvia—Intervino Gajeel, quien solo recibió una patada fugaz en la pierna, que si los presentes hubieran parpadeado, no hubiesen podido apreciar.

-Juvia quiere pedirles la mano de Gray-sama—sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. —Juvia quiere su consentimiento para casarse con Gray-sama

Las caras del matrimonio Fullbuster eran de sorpresa combinada con incredulidad. Y es que no todos los días la novia de tu hijo llegaba con intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio. Gray no se quedaba atrás, sabía que el concepto de "delicado" que Juvia tenía, se debía tratar de algo fuera de lo común como lo era esto.

-Juvia, creo que es a nuestro hijo a quien le corresponde eso—respondió Mika Fullbuster con una sonrisa por ver la expresión avergonzada de la chica, quien podía jurar, estaba cerca de entrar al mundo de sus fantasías de nuevo.

-Te la concedo—Silver hablo con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con una expresión demasiado seria. —Creo que puedes cuidar muy bien de mi precioso hijo, no podría dejarlo en mejores manos que las tuyas, Juvia-chan

Gajeel soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Silver, y no pudo evitar palmear a Juvia en la espalda. Era una especie de tic, al reír tan fuerte tenía que golpear a alguien de alguna manera, y su prima era quien estaba cerca.

Mika lo miro con una sonrisa de complicidad. Le parecía gracioso también.

-Lo siento—se disculpó y volvió a su pose de primo responsable en la que estaba anteriormente. Brazos cruzados y mirada amenazante. Sí, bueno, no era el mejor cuando se trataba de mantener apariencias.

Gray, quien hasta ese momento seguía en shock por las palabras de la Loxar, reaccionó al sentir un nada amable codazo por parte de Gajeel.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Juvia?

La Loxar volteó a ver a Gray por primera vez desde que este había entrado a su casa.

-¡Juvia solo piensa en demostrarle su amor y tener treinta bebés con Gray-sama!

El joven se sonrojo, y le siguieron su padre y Gajeel. Mika negó con la cabeza, divertida y resignada a esa situación. Ella estaba encantada con aquella joven, traía alegría a su hijo y a su hogar también.

-J-Juvia, no digas esas cosas tan tranquila

La joven hizo un tierno puchero y se volteó hacia su primo, ignorando el comentario de Gray.

-Gajeel-kun, es tu turno

El rudo chico asintió y con paso lento se acercó a los padres de Gray. Juvia lo animaba gritando su nombre y subiendo y bajando su puño derecho. Gray rodó los ojos, eso no podía ir peor, ¿verdad?, solo esperaba que aquello terminara pronto.

-Cuidaremos de su precioso hijo—Gajeel sorprendentemente hizo una reverencia.

_Cuando lo hace uno viene otro que le supera, decían…_

Gray se quedó helado ante aquella acción. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, fue lo que pasó por su mente. Juvia sonrió complacida, ya vería después lo que le daría a cambio a su primo por hacer aquel gesto de respeto.

-¿Le acabas de decir precioso a mi hijo?—Silver frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, cariño, también acabas de hacerlo

Mika puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

Gray no pudo más con aquello.

-¡Basta de esto!—grito. —es absurdo, no puedes venir a las casas ajenas a pedir una mano en matrimonio sin siquiera consultarlo con la persona

-Gray-sama—Juvia puso sus manos en su cintura. —no es una casa ajena, es la casa de Gray-sama, el novio de Juvia

-Como sea, yo no sabía nada de esto, ¿Has pensado acaso que puedo no estar de acuerdo en casarme contigo?

Gray se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando las lágrimas de Juvia empezaron a salir. Su padre lo vio con desaprobación. Yo no te enseñe eso, pudo jurar que había murmurado.

-Solo es una hipótesis—la tranquilizo. —no tengo problema en que seas quien pida mi mano, aunque sea poco convencional

-Gray-sama…—los ojos de Juvia brillaron.

-Solo avísame al menos que vamos a casarnos

-¿Está aceptando la propuesta de boda de Juvia, Gray-sama?

-Eso estoy haciendo—sonrió de medio lado.

La Loxar abrazó a Gray con fuerza.

-No importaba si decía que no, Gray-sama. Por eso Juvia tenía que conseguir la aprobación de sus padres y Silver-sama ya se la había dado.

A Gray se le resbaló una gotita por la nuca, aquella chica era todo un caso.

-¡Gray Loxar-sama!—gritó la jovencita haciendo reír a todos ahí.

-¡No pienso dejar que eso suceda!

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y al menos sacado una risa por ahí.

Espero también haber captado un poco la esencia de los personajes. De todos modos con la practica se mejora ¿no?, bueno eso me dicen a mi, aunque tal vez me engañan D:

No me llamen loca si les digo que me he obsesionado un poco y ahora voy de nuevo en el capitulo 40 del anime .-.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, chicos. Cuídense.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
